The purpose is to conduct a controlled research intervention program for mothers to enhance cognitive real-life interpersonal problem-solving skills and manifest behavioral adjustment of their four-year-old youngsters. Since a cognitive problem-solving intervention program developed by the present investigators has been found effective when used by teachers, the next strategy is to adapt and enhance the program for mothers. The first year will concentrate on 1) the adaptation and evaluation of the already developed program script when used by mothers (approximately 20); 2) the study of a larger group of mothers in order to learn more about how mother's interpersonal problem-solving skills relate to her child's skills, and how a mother handles actual interpersonal problem situations with her child (so the program can be enriched the second year). Children and their mothers (approximately 80) will be tested for cognitive interpersonal problem-solving skills. Each mother will also be interviewed about the handling of problem situations at home. Based upon information learned in the first year, a larger intervention program will be carried out. Statistical analyses studying the effects of mother's intervention on the cognitive skills of their child, as well as behavioral adjustment at home and at school, will be compared with youngsters matched on the dependent variables but whose mothers were not exposed to the program.